Day's Story: A Prequel to Hearing Things
by Cahayafosc
Summary: Day was a normal 12 year old girl who lived in Distict 11. Her life was turned upside down and subsequently ended when she was reaped for the 29th Hunger is character and her background belong to Syeira-La. Unoffical, but approved by author
1. Day

The sun shone down brightly on the hot streets of District 11. I was walking down the bumpy dirt road, away from the orchards where I picked fruit all day, and sometimes all night. Heat waves rose off the ground and curled around me, making me sweat profusely.

I couldn't wait to get home to my brothers and sisters. They were surely hungry. Even though here in District 11 we're surrounded by fruit trees, we're not allowed to take a single piece for ourselves. The penalty for disobeying? Death. I had managed to sneak a single apple without being caught, but it certainly wouldn't be enough to feed all of us. I looked around for another food source. My eyes scanned the ground documenting every familiar plant they came across. There! Sticking up out of the ground a few feet away, a cluster of feathery leaves sprouted out of the ground. Carrots!

I quickly walked over and bent down behind a large bush to prevent being seen. Then when the coast was clear, I leaped out, grabbed a handful of smooth leaves, and yanked. A cluster of large carrots popped out of the ground. Perfect. These carrots would be enough to feed us for at least two days. I walked home with a skip in my step, happy to be able to help our family in at least some small way.

The dirt road became thinner as I neared the shack where my large family lived. There was no need to pave the bumpy streets, since it was extremely rare to own a car in District 11. Only the richest people could afford it. Usually, those people were victors. I did not envy them. The few we had were scarred for life, and the ones who couldn't bear the emotional stress had turned to drinking and drugs. As I passed the Victor's Village, I passed a man stumbling clumsily down the road, obviously trying to reach his house in the Village. I tried to walk away before he noticed me but it was to late. He leered drunkenly at me and reached out his hands.

I bolted, trying to put as much distance between the drunkard and myself as possible. Before I knew it I was standing, panting, in front of the small house my large family of eight lived in. My five younger brothers and sisters were played in the mud puddles left by recent rains. They were making mud pies and rolling around, giggling happily. I sighed. I missed the days when I was so carefree. Now I not only had to worry about providing for my family, but I also had to worry about the Reapings. I had taken out a lot of tesserae, more than most of the kids on my street. I definitely knew that the odds were not in my favor.

Dawn, my younger sister spotted me. "Day," she cried out happily. My siblings came running over, begging me to tell them what I had gotten for them to eat. I quickly brought out the shiny red apple and the plump, juicy carrots. The younger kids stared in awe at what seemed like an abundance of food to them. I might have too, if I hadn't remembered the times before my older brother and sister were reaped. I used to have a normal life. With four people providing for us we had always had enough food, enough shelter, and enough clothes for all eight of us. Then everything had been ruined. In one year, both my brother and sister had been reaped. They had gone off together and never come back.

The Capital had broadcast it as a doomed sister-brother relationship, and they were right. Both my brother and my sister were tortured and killed by the marauding Careers. Their deaths had sent the whole family into a tailspin. Suddenly we were starving, kicked out of our decent house and forced to live in a shack, and it had became a struggle to find clothes enough for all of us. Ever since then, I've been petrified of the Reapings and being forced to participate in the Hunger Games where I would surely die. My anxiety was growing ever stronger. Why? Because the Reapings for the 29th Hunger Games were tomorrow.


	2. Twilight and Dusk

**Hi! I forgot to put this part on my first chapter, but I'll put it here now. I don't own the Hunger Games; actually I don't even own Day. I don't own Day's background either. The only thing I own is the story and the other characters. This is an unofficial (but approved by the author) prequel to Syeira-La's story Hearing Things. Enjoy!**

As I hustled my brothers and sisters inside, I could only think of the horror that was the Hunger Games. If I were drawn, the family would be in ruins. After losing two main providers, if they lost me, then 7-year-old Dawn would be the main provider besides our parents. That couldn't happen. They needed me! My younger brother Night tugged on my hand, bringing me back to reality. "Can we have carrot soup," he asked with a bright smile. I thought over the ingredients needed for the soup. Carrots, check. Flavorings, check. Water, only a short way down the road. "Sure," I replied confidently to Night.

As we entered the house everything was dark. Sunspots danced in front of my eyes, preventing me from seeing the small, dingy room. Soon though, everything came into focus. We were standing in the dirty front room, which also stood as our dining room. A few broken chairs were scattered around a table with a missing leg. Most of the children stood around the table for a meal. We took turns siting in the 2 chairs remaining after our parents sat in the 1st two. As I walked into the even smaller kitchen, I proudly handed Mother my carrots and the smuggled apple. Her eyes lit up and danced with happiness. It was rare to get enough food to actually cook with, and Mother loved cooking. "Mother," I said, "Night wanted to know if we can have carrot soup." Night looked up at Mother with happy eyes, silently begging her to make it. "Sure she said with a bright smile.

She set out giving us all tasks to do as she built up the small fire. "Day, go get the water," she commanded. I happily skipped out of the room as Night and Dawn were sent out into the garden to pick herbs. As I ran down the street, happily swinging the bucket I had brought, the thoughts of the reaping came back. Especially the memories of the year my brother and sister were reaped. The horrible screeching of the Capital women's nails on the bowls as she gingerly scooped out the names, the names that would doom us to a life of poverty. They had walked up to the stage methodically, desperately trying to hold back tears. Then after no volunteers stepped up, they were taking back into the rooms where we had to say good-bye to them forever. After only a short time, they were taken away. Whisked away onto the train that would take them to their deaths.

The only time we ever saw them after that was on our TV. Including their horrible deaths at the hands of the Careers. Twilight my brother and Dusk my sister were silently creeping past the Career camp trying to get to the forest on the other side. Little did they know that they were about to be ambushed by the bloodthirsty pack. We could see them lurking in the shadow waiting to strike. We screamed at the black and white TV telling them to run away, but they couldn't hear us. By the time they realized someone was there it was to late. The 3 remaining Careers jumped out of the bushes ready to fight. My brother and sister fought bravely, but eventually they were overpowered. We had to sit there and watch, as they were slowly tortured to death. The 3 Careers actually played rock, paper, scissors to decide who got to torture who. It was horrible. Over all, the District 1 girl, Shine, got the right to torture my sister, and the District 2 boy, Maximilian, got to torture my brother.

It was horrible watching Shine slowly cut away my sister's face. She started with her ears, and cut them off, putting them into her pockets as some kind of demented "souvenirs". Then she slowly started on the other parts of her face. Maximilian worked on my brother. It was even worse what he did to him. He cut off his man parts. My mother screamed and fainted at that point. I could only watch though, paralyzed as the Careers broke every bone in their bodies, cut off limbs and carved pictures into their faces and chests. Then it was over. They hung their dying bodies from a tree, until they succumbed to suffocation. They held each others hands to the last and their final words were to tell me to take care of our family, and that they loved us all. Then they died, a far from peaceful death.

As I contemplated the deaths, I barely realized I had reached the well until I bumped into it. I carefully filled up my bucket and walked home dejectedly. Why did I have to bring up those memories. It always made me depressed. I finally reached home, and brought the water inside to my mother, who dumped it into a hot iron pot over the fire. The carrots were chopped up and thrown in, and then the herbs. Before long, the savory scent of soup wafted through the air, drawing everyone to the table in the dining room. It was my turn to sit in one of the chairs, and I happily lowered myself into it.

The carrot was soup was delicious, tangy with just the right amount of herbs. As a special treat, we each had one small slice of the stolen apple. It was delicious, crispy and crunchy. The juice dripped down our faces as we bit into them with delight. We had a very fun dinner that night, laughing and joking until Daylight, my 3-year old sister fell asleep. Then it was bedtime.

As I slipped into the rough, bumpy bed I shared with my 3 sisters, I fingered the soft worn fabric of my faded nightgown. It had originally been my sister's, and it was one of the only things of hers that was left. The others had been ruined or sold at times of starvation long go. As I slipped off into sleep, I could only hope not to be drawn at the Reapings tomorrow. Then I was out like a light, thoroughly exhausted.


	3. Goodbye Forever

**Yay! 3****rd**** chapter! Thanks to Syeira-La for supporting me. It means a lot to me that you would let me write about Day. She's a beautiful character.**

The sun shone brightly through the windows, blinding me as I slowly opened my eyes. My 3 younger sisters still slept soundly beside me. Carefully, so I wouldn't wake them, I swung my feet out of bed, and onto the rough, wooden floor. A cool breeze crept across the floorboards, slightly numbing my feet. I tilted my head up into the light, sucking up every last ray of sun, then slipped out of bed, and padded softly across the floor to the old dresser. It was made of mahogany, with carved decorations and elegant feet. It was one of our last remaining items from our time before we were in poverty, before our Twilight and Dusk were sent to their deaths. Happier times. Then my eyes flew open. Reminders of my brother and sister had reminded me what sent them to their doom. Reaping Day. And today was my first Reaping. All of a sudden, I couldn't breathe. Tears poured down my face as broken memories of my brother and sister flooded in. I sat on the floor rocking, weeping as my brother and sister said their final words once again, this time in my memories.

I was crying too hard to hear the soft pattering footsteps of my youngest sister, 2-year old Sunrise. "Day," she whimpered. Then she was crying too. Although she had never met her older brother and sister, she knew that 2 special people in her life were missing. She didn't understand what we were crying for, but someday she would.

She sat next to me, with her chubby arms wrapped around me, until my sobs shortened, and finally stopped. She looked at me with tear-filled eyes, silently begging me to recover myself. And I did. I wrapped her in my arms, and clumsily plodded down the dark hallway, into the front room where the smells of our meager breakfast were just starting to spread throughout the room. I knelt down until I was eyelevel with Sunrise. "Whatever you do, don't succumb to haunting memories like I do, it will never be good for you," I earnestly told her. She nodded, happy that the drama was over and I was regular Day again. Her toothy grin, so much like Mother's spread out across her face, and her chubby arms reached out to me, begging me to pick her up again. I willingly swung her back up onto my hip and carried her into the kitchen.

"Morning Mother," I smiled. She grinned at me, but I knew it was fake. As fake as my cheeriness. I knew, deep down, she was worried about the Reapings. Almost as much as I was. As I went down the hallway to rouse my other siblings, my thoughts returned to the Reapings. About what would happen if I were drawn. I shook the thoughts away for the millionth time and concentrated on my normal household duties. I managed to get our extensive family situated around the table by our measly meal. I was allowed to sit in the chair again, because of the looming problem of the Reaping.

All to soon, our breakfast was over, and my precious hours were ticking away. They passed cleaning up breakfast. 1. Doing household chores. 2. Picking in the orchards. 3, 4, and 5. Then it was time. 12 sharp. The entire population of District 11 surged forward towards the square. Past the well, past the Victor's Village, and into the large clearing. The only place devoid of my beloved trees.

As I walked up to the registration table, I was forced to part from my family. None of them were eligible for the Reapings. As I neared the tables, I could hear other girls wincing in pain up ahead. As I walked up I realized why. The peacekeeper taking attendance took my name, them told me to hold out a finger. She took hold of it, and without warning jabbed a needle into my finger. The blood immediately welled out, and she smeared it on the paper. With a wave of her hand, I was herded into the pen for the 12 year olds. The Reapings were about to start.

As the horrid Capitol attendant clacked up the stage, wobbling in her ridiculous high heels, the flashbacks started. This time I managed to control them. By the time I was under control, the speech was over, and the attendant was about to draw the girl's name. I watched as her fingers made that horrible screeching sound that was so embedded in my mind. Then she slowly, tantalizingly pulled out the name. She unfolded the slip, sighed, and in a high, breathy voice announced, "Day Fischer."

My breathing slowed, and it sounded like the world was underwater. My vision blurred before my eyes, and I could feel myself being gently pushed up onto the stage. Before I knew it, I was looking at hundreds of faces spread out before me, all sorrowful for the 12-year old who was being sent to her death. My eyes searched the crowd and picked out my family, clinging close together. They knew there was no chance of me coming home. I was just going to be a weak, bloodbath tribute. Not like my brother and sister. They had a chance. I was a 12 year old. There was no way. I closed my eyes and tried to mull over the reason this could have happened. I came up blank. There was no reason. It was chance. Bad luck.

All of a sudden, I realized the boy's name had been called. A boy around my age made his way up the stage. He looked at me with the same scared eyes as I had, and I knew instantly, that we'd have an immediate connection, and hopefully, quick, immediate bloodbath deaths. I turned towards him to shake hands. His grip was firm but sweaty. I could see in his eyes that he was trying to hold back tears. Trying to be strong for his family. Just like I was. The Capitol attendant turned toward the crowds and announced, " District 11, I present to you your tributes Day Fischer and Cloud Marian."

Then we were escorted into the rooms where we were to say our final good-byes to our families. I only had to wait for a few minutes before my large family was ushered in. "Day," Sunrise called for the 2nd time that day. My family enveloped me in a large hug, trying to send as much love as possible into the arena with me. My mother and father knelt next to me, probably to give me word of advice for the Games. I stopped them with a shake of my head. "Don't bother, you know I won't make it past the Bloodbath. My parents nodded and respected my wishes, though tears now flowed quickly from their eyes. They were falling from my siblings' eyes too, long salty streams. And they were falling from mine. After a few minutes spent with each family member, they were forced out of the room. That was the last time I would ever see them. Then there were no more visitors.

We were again ushered out of the rooms, and onto the waiting train. As I stepped inside I gasped at the inside. The thick, luxurious carpet caressed my feet like a pair of soft slippers. Light from hanging chandeliers glanced off of every wall turning the room into a magnificent burst of color. The walls had wallpaper with delicate roses painted on, so detailed that they had tiny ridged thorns. As the doors slid shut behind us, we were taken farther down the hallway and shown to our rooms.

My room was painted a beautiful shade of aquamarine, and the carpet was a plush white, exactly like the carpet in the hallway. The windows were thrown open, creating the pattern of sunlight on water on the shining walls. My new bed was a king size, with aquamarine covers the same color as the walls. The pillows were large and plushy, nothing like the pillows back home. There was a dresser in the corner, white and even more elegant than ours from before poverty. There was also an attached bathroom in the same colors as the room.

Just as I got onto the bed, the train started, and we lurched away. I ran to the window to get my last glimpse of my home as we pulled away from it. "Good-bye District 11," I said aloud. In my thoughts I added the deadly word _forever._


	4. In His Arms

**I can't believe I'm already on the 4****th**** chapter. Also, thanks once again to Syeira-La for their support! **

As the train pulled away I collapsed on the bed in a heap. All of sudden everything sunk in. I was reaped for the Hunger Games. I was going to die. And I think I have a crush, my 1st one, on Cloud Marian who is also going to die. After managing to conserve some of my tears earlier, they all burst out again dripping down my face as gut-wrenching sobs ripped out of my body. I lay on the bed crying my eyes out for what seemed like an eternity, until someone wrapped their arms around me and held me close.

I turned around to see the concerned eyes of Cloud inches away from my face as her tried desperately to calm me. At the sight of his face, I burst into tears again, which led him to do the same. Soon we were both sitting on my bed in each other's arms, trying to comfort the other.

It was hours before the sobbing finally subsided. By the time we came to our wits, the rest of the afternoon had gone by and it was already time for dinner. Cloud raised his questioning blue eyes back to mine, begging me to go to dinner with him. I nodded a yes, then went into the bathroom to shower and change. The shower was amazing. It was made of a smooth sheet of glass that extended to the ceiling with a hinged door opening into it. As I stepped inside I immediately noticed the multitude of buttons on the side. They were labeled with what they did, and I chose a few of the gentlest settings. Soon, I was being bathed by a stream of warm, rose infused water, while perfumed soap was massaged into my hair by a slightly stronger jet. By the time the shower was over, I felt confident enough to face dinner bravely without crying.

As I stepped out, I noticed a strange panel on the wall of the shower with a handprint on. I pressed my hand on it, and immediately a dull current went through my body and hair drying me instantly. I walked out of the bathroom almost completely relaxed, hoping to find a good outfit for dinner. The only problem? I couldn't find the closet.

Eventually on an empty expanse of wall, I found another button. This one was marked closet. I hesitantly pushed it, amazed when the wall slid away, revealing row after row of fine clothes. I managed to pick out a relatively normal outfit, a pair of shorts and a nice shirt. As a final touch, I pulled on a pair of woven leather sandals and was ready to go.

As I walked outside, I ran into Cloud coming out of his room. Simultaneously, we slipped our hands together and headed down the hallway. We were both amazed at the sight of the dining room. Fine mahogany tables were set down every few feet, and each was surrounded by well-padded chairs. Covering the tables, there were silk tablecloths, set with china plates, gold silverware, and crystal glasses. As we advanced to the table everybody in the room fell silent.

When they saw us holding hands they knew immediately. This would be another doomed love story. As they stared I could feel my cheeks start to burn with unwanted attention and embarrassment. I turned towards Cloud and saw that he was doing the same. Finally, they noticed our discomfort and resumed their lively chatter, pausing only to sneak a quick glance at us once in a while. We advanced to the table, taking the last 2 seats available. I could tell the finery was foreign to him too. We were rough born district children. It was hard enough to find enough food, let alone find the money for fancy food. The food was as fancy as the room. Table after table of delicacies were carted in, along with beautiful flowers and other decorations. I filled my plate to the brim, and ate hungrily. I could tell they were disgusted by my manners, but I had never had so much food in my life. At least Cloud was doing the same thing.

By the time dessert had passed, we were stuffed and exhausted. We barely had the energy to make it to our own rooms. As we parted ways, we waved a quick good-bye, then disappeared into our separate rooms. I quickly changed out of my dinner clothes, and into a soft nightgown, much finer than my sister's old one. If I had a choice though, I would have picked my sister's over any Capitol creation.

As I fell into bed, my last thought before falling asleep was Cloud's beautiful face, glinting in the light. My dreams that night were disturbing and wonderful all at once. The sight of my beloved family around me made me so happy I felt like I could go through the roof. Even Twilight and Dusk were there, as cheerful as I remembered them to be. Then the dream turned into a nightmare. A giant Career pack burst out of the trees, wielding their multitude of horrific weapons. They quickly tackled my family to the ground, and started torturing them. I, seemingly invisible, screamed. I tried to pull them off, to punch them, but I had no mass. I could only stand there, horrified, as my whole family was massacred before my eyes. Then I was falling through a hole in the ground, until I landed with a plop on soft ground.

My eyes flew open, revealing that I had fallen off my bed. My sheets were twisted around me, wrapped like a cocoon. I had evidently pulled them off the bed with me when I had been trying to rescue my family. I gingerly unwound myself, and tried, pointlessly, to remake the bed. Eventually I gave up, and lay down on the rumpled covers, contemplating.

I had just sunk into a meditative trance when my door burst open. Cloud burst in looking worried.

"Is something w-w-wrong," he stuttered. "I heard screaming."

I looked at him with loving eyes and simply replied, "I had a nightmare."

He came over and wrapped his arms around me, and I snuggled deeper into his warmth. For the rest of the time until morning we just stayed like that, eventually falling asleep, waking up to the beautiful glinting of the sunlight.

Overnight, we had gone past multiple districts, including District 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, and 4. Right now, we were heading through the grey, close packed streets of District 3. Thin, wiry people hurried by, many with glasses, and all in dim, dark colors. Not a single person stood out in the thick throng of people. At the moment, I was glad I had gotten to live in a bright, sunny cheerful district for what little life I had. Right now, I was planning to live the remainder of my life happily, trying to forget the certain death that I was sure would come in a matter of days. For now though, I just tried to relax and enjoy the rest of my time on Earth.


	5. Seeds

**I can't believe I'm already on 5****th**** chapter. It's hard to post one a day. Thanks for commenting Syeira-La. I'm glad to know at least one person had read this story**

I walked down the hall in my plush bathrobe, my feet sinking into the ground. As I walked around the corner, I spied the massive table, once again filed to the brim with delicious food. I pulled a crescent shaped piece of bread out of the pile. It reminded me of home. The shape, the color, even the thick, buttery taste was just like my usual food. The only thing missing was the seeds. I looked around for any kind of seed the table had to offer, but it was hard to see through all the food that was sure to go to waste later.

Finally, after digging through the pile for 5 minutes, I spotted a tiny pitcher of seeds stuck in a corner. It was perilously close to tipping over, so I grabbed it as quickly as possible and brought it over to my seat. Once I had sat down, I carefully took a handful of seeds and started pressing them into the bread. After I finished, I poured the rest on top, and began to eat my memory of home. I didn't realize Cloud had been standing behind me until I turned to leave.

"I'm sorry," I gulped," I would have saved you some,"

I blushed, embarrassed and angry that I had been so greedy. Of course Cloud would've wanted some. I'm sure he was missing his home and family too.

"It's okay," he said," I know you weren't expecting me."

He pulled up a chair next to me, and picked out a warm muffin, just out of the oven. I sat back down and just waited.

Soon enough we were both done, and we walked out of the room together. We walked back to our rooms, now talking happily. We were exchanging details about our families, when the train lurched to a stop for the first time since we had left. I ran and looked out the window, and was surprised to see masses of Capitol people standing outside waiting to greet our train. I quickly ran to my room and got changed into my regular clothes.

I had barely stepped out of my room, when the Capitol attendant whizzed us away, off the train, and into a waiting car. As we passed by the throngs of people who were starting to disperse, I couldn't help but stare at the out of the world fashions that the people in the Capitol were adorned with. Hair in unnatural colors and shapes, spinning tattoos, colorful make-up, and pile after pile of hideous fabric bagging down their forms.

Before I knew it, we were standing outside a large building that shot up towards the sky. Our attendant looked at us and said," Your rooms are all the way near the top, the 11th floor." She pointed up towards the top, and suddenly I couldn't wait to get up there. I wanted to see the views of the entire capitol. A view that I would probably never see again.

I quickly walked towards the door, and hopped into a waiting elevator. I had never been in one, so when the metal cube lurched upward I almost fell over in surprise. Cloud smiled and started laughing, and I joined in with him. The elevator rose up, and stopped at the 11th floor. I stepped out into a hallway very much like the one on the train, but larger. It had maroon carpeting instead of white, and the chandeliers were even more elaborate.

I stopped and started at every piece of art that was on the walls. The way the brushstrokes flowed across the canvas entranced me. It reminded me of words flowing across a page, like a book brought to life by colors. Each time I stopped though, I was pushed along until I lost sight of it. I was sorely tempted to duck under the attendant's arms and go back to look at the paintings, but I didn't dare. I was too much of a goody two shoe. Though come to think of it, being good doesn't always mean fate will be on your side. I certainly had never done anything deadly enough to end up here.

It was just pure bad luck. All people, good or bad asides, had the horrible chance of going into the Hunger Games. Most people though, had at least a chance of winning the Games. I was one of the unluckiest ones. 12 year olds never won the Games. And I certainly wouldn't be the 1st.

Suddenly, I glanced to the right. There, next to me, was a giant picture window. The whole of the Capitol was spread out before us, and I could see the smoke of bonfires in tiny wisps of smoke on the horizon. They were probably for the Hunger Games. I was eager to get to my room, and to see the view I would have for the rest of my stay in the Capitol.

One of the Avoxes hovering around the hallways unlocked my door for me. The inside was posh and high tech. It had the same theme as the train, underwater, but it was even more beautiful. The large window in front of me was bigger than the one in the hallway. It was 180 degree window, going around half of the room. The glass was one way, so I could look out all I wanted without being seen by the Capitol citizens. I knelt down and looked out the window, eager to see the city from this height. When I looked though, the view was so hilarious that I burst out laughing.

From all the way down on the ground, the citizens looked like ants. Ants with halos of color bursting around their tiny heads. Their hairdos stood out like hideous glowing beacons. I couldn't stand looking at the neon colors anymore, so I lay down on my back on the bed, and stared at the night sky. It was one of the only things I still had that my family had too. They might at that very second, have been looking at the stars wishing I was there, just as I was wising that I was there too.

I couldn't stand the depressing thoughts one more second. I simply got up and went to bed. I would meet my mentor tomorrow, and perform in the annual chariot ride the tributes were forced to complete. I was sure to be dressed up as a tree, or as a fruit. District 11's tributes always were. I couldn't help but hope that I got at last a half decent stylist. Tributes with horrible stylists never had a chance of getting sponsors. If I even had a chance to survive, I would need a good one, and plenty of sponsors.

_Please let me get a good stylist_ was my last thought before falling into a deep, thankfully dreamless, sleep.


	6. Iris's Disappointment

**I should probably write longer chapters. Comment on which you think is better. Shorter chapters posted more quickly, or longer chapters posted every few days. Also thanks to my second commenter! This means a lot to me. Syeira-la , thanks for posting every time I let out a chapter too. It's really nice!**

I was awakened the next morning by the clatter of pots in the kitchen. Sighing, I heaved myself out of bed. It had been a long day yesterday, and I just wanted to stay in bed. I knew I couldn't though, because today was the Chariot Ride and I had to get my costume and make-up done, not to mention I would be meeting the other tributes today.

Before I could even take a step, a pretty young women looking to be in her 20's burst through the door. She had wavy blond hair that cascaded down her shoulders, and eyes so green they looked like the grass in the middle of spring, when the land's thirst was entirely quenched. She walked over to me and sized me up. I could only guess that she was my mentor. Then with a sigh she said her first words. " I guess District 11 won't have a winner this year." Only then did she introduce herself as Iris Seedlin, the victor of the 21st Hunger Games.

I looked up at her in awe. I'd always looked up to her because she won her games purely with her mind. She had set traps with miraculous results, snagging 6 of the tributes and killing them. She won the final 2 not by killing, but by setting a trap that kept the bloodthirsty Career boy underwater until he drowned.

"What," she demanded. Oops. I guess I stared at her for too long. She glared at me with the intensity I had only seen in the Arena. Then she grabbed me my arm.

At first I was petrified, because I thought she was going to hurt me, she looked so angry. Instead, she forced me down on the couch and flipped on the TV. On the screen, came footage from the various Reapings in the districts. The Career districts were all big, hulking boys and girls as usual. I shuddered at the sight of them. The flashbacks started, but stopped as I caught sight of the District 3 tributes. They looked just as petrified as I was at the Reapings.

The District 4 tributes were the same as the first 2 Career districts, and the District 5 tributes looked the same as the District 3 tributes. From then on, all the tributes basically looked the same. They wore a mixture of fear, longing, and horror on their faces. When we reached District 11, I sucked in a breath. I didn't know whether I was ready to see my experience again. Obviously though, Iris wasn't going to let me leave. I braced myself, and watched the nails scratching the bowl, as her hand delved deep into the clear, plastic bowl and pulled out a single slip of paper. The paper would read my doom. As I was called, I felt my hands clench into fists, and my teeth grit. I watched my virtual self, barely holding back tears, as I was led towards the stage like a cow led to slaughter.

When Cloud was called I could see astonishment written all over his face. He had clearly expected the odds to be in his favor. Apparently, they weren't that day. When they switched to District 12, I quickly lost interest. District 12 was one of the weakest districts. They had only had one winner, and these tributes looked just like the others. I couldn't look Iris in the yes. I knew she was disappointed that she would have to watch another 2 tributes die, and I felt bad for her. And for myself. The only thing I felt capable of right that second was lying on the couch while diving into my memories. So I did.

That is I did until I was dragged off the couch and back down through the elevators to get ready. I was escorted into a bare metal room with only a robe and the directions to undress and put it on. I stood there waiting, feeling ridiculous in my thin, barely there robe until it felt like hours had passed. Then my prep team came in with a bang.

The door slammed against the wall, emitting three people who wore the crazy Capitol fashions. One was male, with eyebrows that went up into his hair, with spinning tattoos that canvassed his face and arms. He was wearing the strangest combination of orange silk and pink satin. One side was cut low while the other one went high, and the seams were jagged and rough. The two women were obviously twins, and they had the same towering green hairdos, and the same blue and black eye make-up. Their clothes were as strange as the male's, with bubbles over their shoulders and gigantic cap sleeves that looked like they had been finger painted by a young child.

They introduced themselves in order of the alphabet.

The male with a bow declared," My name is Free."

Next, the twins stepped forward. One after the other they declared, " My name is Heavenly, and my name is Moxie.

I barely stopped myself from laughing at their names. Instead I consented to their requests and lay down on the table, where they began to primp me. The hour was a blur of waxing, make-up, and crude comments. When they were finally done, my stylist was sent in. I was shocked at what I saw.


	7. Fierce Yet Innocent

**Thanks for the suggestions Syeira-la. I'll try to make my chapters longer (also, Iris will become nicer. She's gotten a little hard after watching her tributes die each year.) Anyway, onto the 7****th**** chapter!**

My stylist seemed almost normal. He wore casual clothes, not like the ridiculous rags most of the Capitol wore. He kept make-up to a minimum, with only a slight hint of eyeliner and golden eye shadow. His face was pleasant, tired and worn, but happy. He walked over to me and shook my hand.

"I'm Andreas Percine"

I studied his face, trying to place in him in the scores of previous stylists that have been shown on TV. I didn't recognize him. Then I realized. He was new. The first new stylist in 20 years. It was extremely rare to replace a stylist. The only times they did were when they either failed in their job, or died. The last replacement was all the way back in the 9th Hunger Games. The stylist had failed to design a costume in time, and the tribute had been forced to go out wearing only a suit. The stylist was subsequently executed and replaced, and another mistake hasn't been in all that time.

"Are you ready to see your costume," he asked with raised eyebrows. I nodded, clearly excited now. My stylist whipped out his creation. It was beautiful. He hadn't gone after the products of District 11 after all. Instead, he had focused on the base of the products. The seasons. I was obviously going to be Fall. The dress was covered with what looked like leaves in autumn. The golds, reds, oranges, and yellows mixed together creating a beautiful look of nature. He slipped it over my head, letting it rest on my sloping shoulders.

The dress settled to just below my knees, and swirled around me as I moved. A trail of leaves seemed to flow out behind me, imitating the falling of the leaves as the season progressed. He led me to a mirror, and I gasped at the sight. I looked gorgeous. The dress fit my slender body perfectly, adding curves that weren't there, but also playing off my small waist. My hair was done up in a perfect up-do, with a crown of leaves encircling my brows. Leaves were wound into my hair, like the top of a tree, and the fiery eye makeup around my eyes gave them a fierceness they had never before possessed.

I was shocked at the way my stylist had made me seem fierce, yet innocent. The epitome of fall. All my dreams of a perfect stylist had come true. Finally I couldn't resist my urge any longer. I ran and gave Andreas a giant hug. He hugged me back, his eyes sparkling and smile lines appearing around his mouth.

" Now don't forget the sandals," he urged, "put them on!"

I slipped my feet into the small sandals, the smooth leather caressing them like my old boots never had. I suddenly couldn't wait for the entire Capitol to see me. I had looked upon the chariot rides as a horrible thing for so long that it was hard to see the silver lining in the dark cloud. Now I could see it.

"Come on," he urged, " you can't be late." He led me over to a small chariot pulled by two dappled grey horses. Cloud was already there, adjusting the tie on his green as grass suit. The tie was as shiny as dew on the fields in the early mornings of spring. That must be his theme.

"Hi Cloud," I said shyly. He smiled and came over to give me a hug. I felt a sense of great security while enveloped in his arms. Like nothing could ever hurt me. That would change in a matter of days. Before he had time to say anything, an announcer came over an intercom and announced it was time to load the chariot. Cloud climbed up 1st, then offered a hand and pulled me in.

We stood side-by-side as the chariots started to roll out. The beautiful girl and the hulking boy from 1 were the first to roll out. They were quickly followed by 2,3,4,5,6,7,8, and 9. Finally it was almost our turn. The chariot ahead of us, District 10, rolled slowly out into the sunlight. Then with a jolt, it was our turn.

The chariot slowly gained speed as we advanced into the massive arena. As the crowd came into view, Cloud's hand tightened in my own. He gave a final squeeze, a nod, and then we were out. The extremely loud cheering of the Capitol citizens practically deafened me. The screen overhead showed the highlights of the rides. Right now we were on the streets. Seeing myself on the giant screen made me realize just how much Andreas had worked his magic. He had transformed a scrawny 12 year old into what seemed like a fierce warrior.


	8. Forever Late

**Sorry about not posting every day, there was a festival in town and I went to it twice. Anyways, on to the 8****th**** chapter!**

The chariot rolled on beneath me, jolting me slightly as it reached small potholes in the road. Cloud stood next to me, his face lit up in giant smile. His tie fluttered on his chest and his eyes were dancing with joy. I looked up at the television screen above the square, and I could just make out that my face looked exactly the same. My joyous expression slightly ruined the fierce affect, yet increased my likelihood of getting sponsors. Not to mention I don't think I could get rid of it anyway.

Just as my smile reached full wattage, a shadow fell over us. I looked up to see the roof enclosing us, hiding us from the adoring crowds. Then it was over. The chariot pulled into a large barn filled with straw and horses. Other tributes were milling around, socializing and forming alliances.

When our chariot came to a full stop, we disembarked and fed each of the horses a carrot as a thank-you. They neighed their approval, then ambled off to be unhooked, fed, and groomed. We joined the other crowd of tributes, eager to form alliances. The bigger the alliance, the better chance of survival. We ran into a nice girl from 6 who immediately agreed to be allies with us, but after that we didn't have much luck. The girl from 12 hung back, too afraid to talk to anyone. I took a chance and ambled over to greet her.

" Hi," I ventured. Looking at me shyly, she replied with a slight bit more hesitation.

"Hello."

"I was just wondering, do you want to be allies?" The girl's face lit up like I just asked her if she'd like to abolish the Hunger Games.

"Yes," she replied with gusto. We shook hands, I introduced her to the District 6 tribute, and we parted.

Before I had time to make anymore allies, the whistle sounded signifying that it was time to retire. I staggered over to the elevators, suddenly exhausted. It seemed to take forever to reach the 11th floor, and I continually dozed off on Cloud's shoulder as the elevator lurched between floors. When we finally reached it, Cloud had to lead me to my door before separating and heading off to his own room.

I stumbled into the room, closing the door behind me. The curtains were closed, so I walked over and threw them open. I wanted to remember as much of my experience as possible, before I lost it all forever. The sun was just setting out on the horizon as I looked out. Fluffy white clouds, now tinted pink, sailed across the sky like graceful swans, adding color to the already rainbow skies. The orange rays spread out across the expanse, lighting the window with a soft tint, and shining light on my face. I basked in the warmth, until the sun sunk below the ground and the world went dark.

Abandoning the window, I picked out a nightgown and fell into bed. I was exhausted, and before I knew it I was out like a light. I had no dreams that night, and for that I was thankful.

The morning light woke me up, shining a totally different tint on my face then the sunset last night. This light was a warm yellow, smoothing out the harsher colors in the room. The muted landscape made me feel tired and lazy, so I just lay in my bed, reminiscing. Then I realized something I had forgotten. The first training day was today.

I shot out of bed, quickly threw on my training clothes, and whipped my hair into a messy ponytail. Then, I proceeded to burst through the door, sprint the distance to the elevator, and run all the way to the training center. I made it just in time. The other tributes had gathered around the main instructor, and I quickly blended in with the small crowd.

She was explaining the rules for the center. I tuned her out and just tapped my foot, waiting until she finally dismissed us. I quickly gathered my allies around me.

"Ok, there are 12 stations besides the weapons, and I want each one of us to do 3."

The other people nodded in agreement, and we quickly doled out the roles. I was selected to do plant training, fire making, and trap setting. We went off to our stations, and started learning.

My first stop was at my expertise, the plant station. The instructor waved cheerily to me when she saw me walking up. I quickly sat down next to her, and proceeded to present my knowledge of plants. She was astounded by the multitude of edible plants, I knew, and I was quickly dismissed to my next station.

I had a slight bit more difficulty at the fire station. Though I had started fires before, I had never been much good at them. I spent the next 2 hours mastering the art of making a fire by striking 2 stones against each other to get a spark. The instructor congratulated me on my good work, then told me that it was of the utmost importance to not start a fire if the smoke would be visible. I accepted his advice, and headed off to my next and last station. Trap setting.

The instructor there was a middle-aged man with a hardened face and no leniency. I spent an entire hour trying to perfect a basic snare under his ever-watching stare. When I finally succeeded, I was rewarded with a stony nod. No congratulations. Nothing. Even as I moved onto more advanced snares, the only words he said to me were in instruction. It wasn't until I had completed the most advanced trap he had, that he finally said the words I had been yearning for. Good job.

I left his station with another nod, and headed off with my new allies, my first day of training finally completed.


	9. Unexpected and Underestimated

**Wow! I can't believe I'm on to the 9****th**** chapter. Almost to the arena!**

I grabbed a tray from the barred counter on my right, and pushed it down the row, picking out as much food as possible. I needed to gain weight if I had a chance of surviving the arena. B the time I reached the end, my 3 allies were right behind me, waiting for me to pick a table.

I walked over to a small linoleum table on the right side of the cafeteria, and plunked down my tray. My new friends followed suit, gradually filling the table until there were no places left. Looking around at the faces in front me, I could see happiness and trust on their faces, so different from the fear they showed at the Reapings. I knew we had to get to know each other to survive, so I clapped my hands and began to speak.

"Ok guys, I think we should know what District each one of us is from, how old we are, and what our name is. "

One by one, we narrated our mini life summaries, and slowly grew more comfortable around each other. The girl from 12 was named Aria Smith, and she was 13 years old. The girl from 6 was named Sarah and she was 13 years old. Cloud turned out to be 13 years old, so I was officially the youngest of our group.

After the ages were presented, my friends seemed to feel the need to protect me. During training they would step in front of me if a weapon came near, and they never let me stay near other tributes alone. This made me slightly frustrated with them, but at the same time grateful that I would get these great allies.

After the first day of training was over, they were basically all the same. Eat. Train. Eat. Train. Eat. Sleep. Repeat. Finally, he last day of training had ended, and it was time to get our scores. I had practiced weapons, snares, plant identification, fires, shelter, and cooking. I now knew how to roast squirrels, pitch a tent, and trap an animal. Or a tribute. I waited patiently as the cafeteria thinned out, and my food pile dwindled until it was gone. Sarah went first, out of our group, then Cloud, and finally it was my turn. Aria wished me luck, and then I was through the doors.

The heavy metal swung closed behind me with a clang, barring the only with away of escape. The only thing to do now, was to approach the Gamemakers. The room around me was scattered with weapons of every kind, along with items needed to showcase certain skills. To my right was a heavy ax, but on my left was a pack of matches. I walked over to those and picked them up, then walked forward to a length of rope that lay coiled along a wall. I uncurled it, loving the feel of the rough material it was made. I set to work setting an advanced snare as the Gamemakers watched, some intently, and some lazily. The rope coiled beneath my fingers easily, setting loops and twists into their right spots.

By the time the trap was finished, a few minutes had passed. I hurried, setting the rest of my supplies into position, then proceeded to surprise everyone. I lit the trap on fire. It flared up into the top of the room, sending wisps of smoke sailing towards the ceiling. The snap curled sand twisted until it produced the perfect shape. This was a trick the snare master had taught me. If you burn this certain kind of trap, the smoke will draw tributes near, and the snare will snag them. I needed something to demonstrate the snare, so I walked to the back of the room and picked up a training dummy. Bringing it forward, I carefully brought the dummy over and laid just one foot ever so slightly into the trap.

With a pop, the rope snapped up and caught the dummy by the neck, before quickly cutting its head off. The Gamemakers stared at me in awe, watching the measly 12-year-old girl who had surpassed all expectations. They head gamemaker stood up, only distinguishable by his heavy purple robes. He dismissed me with a wave of his hand, and sat back down, distracted by the arrival of a bowl of apples.

I slipped out as quickly as possible, eager to be back with my friends. Though I had appeared brave, I was actually terrified, and it took all of my willpower to not cry. I knew that in a few days the Gamemakers would be have no remorse when my lifeless body was removed from the Arena. The hallway back to the elevator was long and dark, with no pictures to distract from the monotonous wall tones. It seemed like one long tunnel that never ended, and when the light finally appeared, I was overjoyed. I rushed into the room with the rows of elevators, laughing happily in the light. The elevator to the 11th floor was on the right side of the room, next to a painting of a horse and rider, and I looked at it casually as I waited for the elevator.

As I rose up, I looked at the small elevator, a nightmare to a claustrophobic. Yet it was a comfort to me. Small spaces always had been. I loved the feeling of being safe and sound you got when you were squeezed into a space that was to small for the average person to fit into. I used to sit in the tops of trees, and hide in he smallest spots in our only closet when I was little, but as I grew older there was no time to sit and think. All day every day it was just pick, pick, and more pick. There were no breaks, and no holidays. You worked until all the apples were picked, and it didn't matter whether or not the sun had set. Of ten I had to use night vision goggles to continue my work without falling.

I could imagine my friends out in the trees at this moment, possibly thinking about me and how horrible it would be to be here like I am. But I thought a little differently then they did. Perhaps death was a good thing. Life in the later districts was horrible, and there was no point in life if there was no happiness. Perhaps I was the one with the blessing, the blessing of the exiting of this live and the entering into a new one.

I was abruptly shaken out of my thoughts as the elevator jolted to a halt. Stepping out, I couldn't help but remember how many times I had done this same routine. How many times I had walked down this hallway, opened this door, and gone straight to bed, just like I was doing today. The bed felt wonderful as I sank into it, soft but resilient. It formed to my shape and lifted me up until it felt like I was resting on a cloud. My eyes slowly shut as my mind faded into darkness. It was becoming harder and harder to stay awake, and eventually I gave up. I succumbed to the darkness and fell soundly asleep.


	10. Pure as Snow

**Ok, I'm really sorry for not posting for 3 months. I didn't have my laptop over the summer, so I haven't been writing, but anyway, here I am!**

Beneath me, the ground was shaking. I ran crazily between buildings, trying to escape the heavy chunks of falling rock, but it was no use. The second I stopped to catch my breath darkness slipped over me. I looked up expecting to see a cloud covering the brilliant sun, but I had no such luck. Instead of a fluffy wisp of white, there was a giant chunk of stone that had broken off from the building above me, and was now hurtling straight at me with amazing speed. Just in time I ducked behind a building with a large metal canopy which seemed to be deflecting the majority of the colorful projectiles. Right where I had been standing, the heavy stone crashed to the ground, leaving a gaping hole in the pavement. I let out a huge sigh of relief, then stood up and brushed the dust of my clothes. It was then when an exceptionally large stone crashed straight onto the canopy, pulling it off the side of the building. It dropped straight down, and my screams dwindled and disappeared as I realized there was nowhere to go. Rocks had surrounded me, and now the canopy would squish me like a bug. I stood there waiting as a shadow fell over me, and then finally, it landed on top of me.

The sunlight seemed to stream through my eyelids as I lay there under the rock. The shaking continued, but I only had one thought. I was alive? It took all my willpower to force my eyes to open, but what I saw was a welcome sight. Cloud's concerned eyes stared down at me as he shook me, trying desperately to wake me up. _Well that explains the shaking_! As soon as he saw I was awake he let out a sigh of relief.

"You were having a bad dream, so I was trying to wake you up, but you wouldn't," he said, sounding horrified.

"Oh, it's always like that with my bad dreams. They don't stop until they've reached their conclusion."

"Ok, that makes me feel better. I thought you were sick! By the way, what was the dream?"

"Ummm, actually it was an earthquake. I can only guess where _that _came from."

"I'm so sorry! It was me shaking you trying to wake you up that did that, wasn't it," he said looking apologetic.

"Yeah, I guess so, but hey, don't be upset! I'm fine now, and you're not the only one to have caused an earthquake in my dreams."

After saying that, I pulled back the covers and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Can't…breathe," he gasped.

"Oops sorry," I giggled, pulling away.

I laughed at his attempts to catch his breath, as he panted like a dog. Leaving him to that, I jumped out of the bed, landing noiselessly on the soft, carpeted floor. As I walked to the bathroom, he called out a good-bye and walked out the door, closing it carefully behind him. Going in, I noticed something hanging from the doorknob. It was a dress, white as snow and beautifully crafted. It must be my interview dress. I decided t ignore it for now, instead slipping out of my clothes and entering the shower. My thoughts ran wild as I let the warm, perfumed water cascade down my back. _Did Cloud really like me? Am I going to die tomorrow? Will it be quick or slow? I hope my family misses me as I much as I miss them._ I was concentrating so hard on those thoughts that I didn't even notice that the water had shut off. When I finally did figure it out, I was shivering from the cold, and dripping wet. I stepped out quickly, slightly embarrassed and walked over to the handprint. After it dried me I wondered over to the dress that had attracted my curiosity before. Even though I wasn't time for the Interviews yet I decided to try it on.

The smooth fabric slid easily over my head and down my body, drifting down to my knees. When I turned to look at the finished product in the gilded full length mirror next to me I was amazed. The dress glittered like freshly fallen snow, and seemed to drift snowflakes behind it as the other dress had seemed to drift leaves behind it. It was even more beautiful than the fall themed one, however, just because it looked so pure, so innocent. Just like everyone pictured me.

I reluctantly pulled the dress over my head, arranging it carefully back on its hanger before padding over to the closet. I pushed the button, and the doors slid open, revealing the multitude of clothes behind them. I picked out a similar outfit to the one I wore yesterday, and threw it on carelessly. Slipping on a pair of patterned sandals, I yanked the door open and walked carefully down the hallway, trying not to trip. The dining room was filled with delicious food, though it was empty of human presence. I sat down in a seat, reaching greedily for the curved bread I had eaten last time. As I searched the table for the seeds, I encountered a hand. A smooth hand. A hand belonging to Cloud. I pulled back, embarrassed, as his blue eyes twinkled with laughter. I had been so intent on my search for seeds I haven't even noticed his entrance into the room.

Of course it was then that my hand located the pitcher of seeds, and proceeded to knock it over, spilling the contents across the spotless white tablecloth and onto the floor. I blushed, as Cloud burst into outright laughter, Ducking beneath the table, I started picking up seeds, letting my cheeks fade to their usual color. When I resurfaced with a handful of them, Cloud was staring at me thoughtfully.

"What," I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you're putting seeds from the floor on your bread instead of the seeds that didn't fall out of the pitcher."

I looked down, surprised, only to find that I had indeed been sprinkling my bread with the ones that I had picked up. Sighing in defeat, I picked up the toasted bread and shook the offending seeds off. I grabbed a handful that were fresh and stuck them on, as Cloud did the same to his. We ate in silence, only occasionally glancing at each other. An awkward silence formed, broken only by the muffled sounds of chewing. I was extremely glad when we finished and I could escape to the safe haven of my room. Though I wanted to just bolt, I was forced to walk leisurely next to Cloud.

"Look, I'm sorry for laughing at you," Cloud apologized

"What? I wasn't mad. I was thinking you thought I was an idiot."

"Nah, I thought you were mad at me for laughing!"

"No, I seriously didn't mind. Really I was only awkward because, well… I like you. Seriously like you."

With those words, I let out a deep sigh. Glancing anxiously at his face, I tried to gauge his reaction. It wasn't necessary though. The second he heard my words his whole face lit up.

"Really? I've liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you at the Reapings. "

"Same for me."

This seemed to spark a unanimous decision. We leaned in until our faces were inches apart, and then… our lips met. The kiss felt like a warm electric current was passing through my body. Though my eyes were closed, I could almost see his face, a face of pure happiness. I had a feeling my face looked like that too.

When we parted, I gave him a quick, extremely bright smile, then ran off to my room to mull over what had just happened. I dashed down the hallways that I had trudged down just minutes before, with the feeling that I was flying. When I reached my door, I burst through, flinging myself onto my bed and hugging a pillow.

"He kissed me," I stated happily out loud.

"He kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me."

No matter how many times I repeated this, I couldn't force my mind to absorb it. I couldn't believe my luck, that the cute boy who I loved should just happen to like me back. Of course there was still the major problem that we would most likely die tomorrow, but I figured I should just enjoy it while I can. I reached for a remote from my bedside table and flicked on the massive flat screen TV. On it they were going over the scores of the tributes, so I watched.

I came out with a 6, which was just fine with me. Cloud surprised me though. He came out with a 9, a high score for a later district. I wonder what he did. The TV took up the rest of the afternoon, and soon it was time to be turned over to my prep tem for a second time.

As I lay on the cold metal table, I could hear the sounds of other tributes being prepped down the hall. It seemed like hours later when I finally heard my own team tramping down the hall. They burst through the door in their Capitol finery, looking as silly as usual. Free's aquamarine hair was styled into a question mark on the top of his head, and his purple and orange eye makeup covered half of his face. His green and hot pink jumpsuit had one short sleeve and one long sleeve, and ended in a skirt. Underneath the skirt he wore purple leggings, and his shoes were made of solid gold. It was somewhat comical to watch him walk with them , more a shuffle then a step. Heavenly and Moxie were, once again, dressed identically. Their green hair had been styled into helmets, so that the ends curved under their chins and touched, while the back hung down below their shoulders. The eye makeup they wore was a bright gold that winged out on either side, touching in the middle. While their clothes weren't strange to the extent of Free's, they were still exceptionally odd. They wore dresses that expanded over their hips, than slimmed down as it reached their knees, and finally became skin tight at the ankles. The shoes they were wearing had to have 5 inch heels, and every other second one would totter dangerously on the slick tile floors. The top of their dress was made of rubber that stretched and expanded every time they moved. The overall effect was that of a rubber band that had been stretched too far and was now broken. Of course the colors were just as bright as ever, with bright oranges and neon greens.

As the trio made their slow, hardly graceful trek across the slippery, shiny floor to where I lay, I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you think this is funny, don't you," Free's voice snarled.

"Actually, yes."

"Well I'll have you know this is the highest fashion in the Capitol right now."

Finally, the stylists reached the side of my table and began their monotonous work of preparing me. I was waxed, tugged, painted, pulled, and brushed until they finally declared me ready to see Andreas.

He walked in with a defining air, once again dressed normally, with just a hint of black eyeliner as make up. His clothes were also plain, just a white shirt and jeans. In his hand, was the beautiful dress that characterized winter. He handed it to me, and just like earlier I tugged it over my head. It fell to my knees and seemed to almost float. It was as light as air, so light I could barely feel it. As I walked the snowflakes streamed behind me, giving me a cape of pure white.

"You ready to see yourself in the mirror," he asked.

"Definitely!"

He led me over to a 360 degree mirror, and just let me stare. My hair was done up in a braided bun, and snowflakes that wouldn't melt were sprinkled over it. My eyes had been outlined by just a touch of white eye shadow, and a wreath of leaves coated with snow rested on my forehead. The simple white sandals I wore on my feet were pretty and comfortable. I seemed to embody the idea of innocence and purity.

I thanked my prep team, and then was led out of the room to a waiting area already filled with other tributes. I easily found Cloud, as I had already figured out that he would embody summer. His suit was as blue as a lake, and it seemed to glow like the water would on a hot, sunny day. He was most certainly summer. I made my way over to him, snuggling up close when I reached him.

"Hi," I whispered.

"You look beautiful!"

"Thanks."

"I think its beginning, so we have to be quiet. Don't worry though. We can talk tonight."

I was still blushing when the show began. The announcer's voice echoed around the room, as he introduced tributes. Districts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 seemed to pass by like a blur. As the District 10 boy went on I was beckoned near the door. I arrived just in time to see the boy be thanked and sent off.

"Ok girly," the capitol attendant said, "Your turn."

He pushed me out onto the stage lightly, and I stumbled towards my seat as the lights shone into my eyes. My wandering hand found the seat just as I fell, keeping me from embarrassing myself in front of the whole nation. The lights shone on me were so blinding I couldn't see the announcers face, but I could still hear him.

"This, my friends, is Day Fischer, a 12 year old from District 11. Now Day, what is your strategy for winning these games," he questioned.

"Well, I was planning on doing it by sticking with my allies and avoiding conflict as much as possible."

"What family do you have?"

"I have my mom and dad, and my brothers and sisters, I miss them terribly. And, and, well…there were 2 others. I also miss my brother and sister, Twilight and Dusk who died in a previous Hunger Games."

"I'm sorry that they died. How do you like your allies?"

"Sarah, Aria, and Cloud are amazing! I couldn't find better allies anywhere! I would gladly do anything for them. They should just be a little bit less protective."

"Well, our time's almost up. I just have one more question for you. What is your relationship with Cloud?

"Cloud, well, he's my true love. I couldn't imagine living without him. I would gladly jump in front of an arrow for him," I gushed.

"Well, that's all the time we have! Thank-you Day! Will everybody give her a round of applause!"

I walked off the stage to the thunderous clapping of the audience. As I passed I gave Cloud a reassuring smile and mouthed don't worry. The rest of the evening passed by in a snap, and before I knew it I was back in my room in a pair of pajamas, lying with Cloud. That's all we did the entire evening. Lie there and smile at each other. At 10 he got up to leave. I knew it was important to get some sleep, so I let him. Before he left though, he gave me another kiss. He was gone when I opened my eyes, and the only trace left of him was the lingering feeling of his lips on mine. I fell into to bed, too exhausted to do anything but sleep, and within seconds I was out like a light.


	11. A Final Purpose

**Ok. This is the final chapter of Day's Story. I know I've been really bad with updating. I just can't seem to get myself to write most of the time. I just want to thank Syeira-La for allowing me to write about their amazing character. I also want to thank anyone who has subscribed and/or reviewed at any time while I was writing this. Without out farther hesitation, I present to you… the final chapter of Day's Story.**

The familiar feeling of being shaken yanked me from my content dream world back into harsh reality. The sunlight streaming through my open window blinded me as I opened my eyes, forcing me to squint at the person standing next to my bed. As their face came into focus, I could tell that it was my district partner, and new boyfriend, Cloud.

"Day, come on, you have to get up. Today is the Hunger Games."

His words yanked me out of my half asleep state, making me jerk up into a sitting position. _The Hunger Games. How could I forget. After all, today will most likely be my death day. I know I shouldn't think like that… but I mean how likely is it that a 12 year old from District 11 will win? Not very. _I skae the thoughts out of my head, and take Cloud's waiting hand. He pulls my out of bed, before promptly giving me a light kiss on the lips, and heading out of the room. As he shuts the door, he gives me one last, sad, lonely look before walking off to his own room.

I sigh, partly in happiness and partly in sadness. We might have found true love, but today will also be the end of it. I head to my closet, not bothering to take a shower, because to tell the truth, where I'm going I won't need one. As I pick through my pile of clothes, I see a blouse in the very back that I hadn't noticed before. It was a deep, midnight blue colored with half length sleeves and white trim. I can still remember the day my sister gave it to me, the week before the Reaping. It was the last gift I ever got from her. Even though I won't be able to wear it for that long, I put it on anyway. It makes me feel closer to her. The rest of the outfit is easily completed with a pair of long black jeans and brown sandals. I yank my hair into a ponytail as I final touch, before heading off down the hall to join Cloud and Iris for my last breakfast.

I walk into the long, lavishly furnished dining room, and take my seat across from Cloud. Iris, seated next to me, gives me a slight look of disapproval before looking away. She never seemed to like me much anyway. Breakfast seems to pass quickly, and mostly in silence, despite the efforts of some of our companions trying to strike up a conversation. However, the subject of the Games looms heavy over our heads, stifling our words before we say them. In short, speaking right now seems like a close to impossible task. I have a hard time eating too. Though I try to tell myself that I'll need to eat to keep my strength up so I can survive, my heart keeps telling me it's not necessary. In the end, the only thing I can force down my throat is a single buttered roll. After half an hour, everyone present besides me and Cloud stands up and abruptly leaves. Two peacekeepers come out, and just like that it's time.

They pull us up from our seats, and take us through a set of wide double doors back to the elevator. We can climb in, riding in an uncomfortable silence. The floors seem to ding past way to quickly, and before I know it we are on the main floor. We are escorted down a long, bare hallway to two separate doors. Before they push us inside, they allow us to have a moment to say good-bye. I immediately rush to Cloud and wrap my arms around him. He gently strokes my hair, soothing me with his calming words.

"It's ok day. They can't separate us. No matter what we do. I know we'll end up together. I don't know how and I don't know why, but I know we will be reunited. Just remember, I love you, and I always will."

"If we do get separated, just remember. I will never forget you. I love you too Cloud."

After one more passionate kiss, the Peacekeepers pull us apart, and push us through our separate doors. Inside, there is a single rack of clothes, and my stylist, Andreas. In the center of the room, there is a long clear tube, with an open door leading into it. I know immediately what it is. The tube that will carry me up to the Cornucopia, and my death.

I walk over to Andreas, and without words, he takes a pair of fitted camo pants and a black long sleeved t-shirt off the rack. I slip them on quickly, then pull on a pair of heavy duty hiking boots. My hair stays in its ponytail, a nice practical hairstyle for the Games. We sit in silence for a minute, before the order is given for the tributes to enter their tubes. As I go to step in, Andres puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Day, I believe in you. I trust you. Good luck."

With those final words, I step all the way in and the tube's door closes. He might not have said it outright, but I know that he has told me that he knows I can't win. That I would face death in bravery. I know this because I trust him, and he trusts me with the truth. The tube starts to rise, and I get the first glimpse of the Cornucopia, and the last glimpse of Andreas's face.

The arena is a wide landscape split into four sections. There is an icy cold, snowy land to my right, a grassy oasis with flowering trees across from me, a barren desert with hot, dry winds, to my left, and where I am standing, a forest of colorful trees, and the crunching of leaves underneath. It is an arena of the four seasons.

As the rest of the tubes finish rising, I start scouting for my allies. I can make out Aria in the distance, all the way across from me in the Spring section. A few spaces away from her stands Sarah, positioned in the Winter section. I keep looking, desperately scanning the circle from a sign of Cloud, before finally seeing him. He's next to me, but in the Summer section instead of the Fall. He smiles at me reassuringly, but I cannot be comforted at this point, I as the countdown starts I can only imagine my life ticking away before my eyes, each second brining me closer to my death. As it reaches 10, but mind suddenly goes blank I know what I have to do.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

The buzzer goes off. I immediately jump off the plate, heading straight for the Cornucopia. I can see Cloud to my right, heading over to me and in the distance, Sarah and Aria joining up and coming to find us. In front of me, a Career takes an axe, and brings it down on an unfortunate tribute's head. The boy from District 3 is no more. I keep running, desperate to reach Cloud, and next to me, the District 6 girl goes down. I am so close. I can almost touch him.

I finally reach Cloud, just as the Career girl from District 1 reaches him too. She raises her sword high and starts to break it down on him. The world shifts into slow motion as I jump in front of him. The blade curves downwards, its wicked metal glinting in the morning sun. Then it hits. The pain is intense, a white hot burning sensation in my chest. The career girl yanks out her sword and her laughs sinks into my mind through muted ears, as she heads off to slaughter more children. My knees give out and I fall towards the ground. At the last second though, someone's arm arms wrap around me and pick me up, bridal style. I can see Cloud's anguished face above me, I can hear his shouts and cries through muffled ears. Aria and Sarah finally reach us, their faces a mirror of Cloud's. The group runs towards the trees, each bump and jostle of the causing the pain in my chest to flare up again.

They set me down in the shelter of some trees, a minute later. Cloud desperately scrounges around, looking for something to staunch the bleeding. But I stop him. I already know it's too late. His tears start to flow freely again, and his sobs reach an all time high.

'Day, how could you. That sword, it was meant for me. Why would you jump in front of it."

I give him a pained smile, before letting out a quiet laugh.

"I promised I would take an arrow for you, didn't I? Is a sword so much different?"

It's growing harder to breathe, and black spots form in front of my eyes. The pain starts to numb, and I know the end is approaching.

"Cloud, I love you."

His eyes are finally accepting, and as my heart slows down, my breathing stopping I can faintly hear his final words, his voice still choked with tears.

"I love you too Day."

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Baaaa-bump. Baaaaaaaa-bump. Bump. Silence.

Then the darkness overtakes me and my eyes close. Forever.

**And that, my good friends, was the end. I hope I didn't make Day too out of context. I probably didn't follow the context enough, and for that I'm sorry. However, this is officially over. Please review. I hope you liked Day and her story.**


End file.
